Funny Love Story
by Tanuki Kaoru
Summary: Kaoru's even more angry and irritated than usual, her feelings for a certain Rurouni have developed over the past few months, Kenshin knows, but is too shy to say anything, saying she deserves better....that's all I'll say for now....
1. A sweet kiss?

RUROUNI KENSHIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IF IT DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS??  
  
Summary: Kaoru's even more angry and irritated than usual, her feelings for a certain Rurouni have developed over the past few months, Kenshin knows, but is too shy to say anything, saying she deserves better....that's all I'll say for now....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AT THE KAMIYA DOJO:-  
  
Kaoru was very, very mad. Her eyes were narrowed and she had small crosses all over her face, she raised her bokken, ready to strike...  
  
"Please Kaoru, I can explain..."  
  
He closed his eyes, ready for the blow, he knew he deserved it, and dearly regretted that day, the day he had sentenced himself to hell....and the figure beside him trembled in fear....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was such a nice day. The wind blew a pleasant breeze across his face and the warm rays of sunshine shone through the cherry blossoms and formed little specks of light over his face. He took a whiff of fresh air before settling himself down near the trunk of a cherry blossom. He had finished his daily chores which were doing the laundry, buying the groceries and helping here and there around the dojo. In his spare time, he often came here, where it was quite, peaceful, and tranquil. This was his favourite place here, it overlooked a huge lake, which had some cherry blossoms on its banks and it was also a place he came to think, and to relax. The reason he comes to this place was simple, he once had the golden opportunity of a lifetime here....he sighed heavily as closed his eyes and the events of that day flooded back into his thoughts...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It had been a warm summer's afternoon and he and Kaoru had come here to have a picnic. Sanosuke had gone to his gambling joint and only God knows when he'll be back and Yahiko had gone out to the Akabeko to help Miss. Tae.  
  
"Kenshin, can we please sit down."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Those words snapped him out of his thoughts, which had just started to get slightly out of hand. ((you all have imaginations, use them, after all, this is PG-13))  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru," he turned around to look at her, and smiled, "its just that, I know this really beautiful place, that I do, it's perfect for a picnic, and here, let me carry that for you," he turned around, and gently took out the large red rug which she had been carrying.  
  
"Kenshin, don't, you're already carrying too much, it'll be too heavy for you."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, it's alright, that it is."  
  
Kaoru sighed, and continued to follow Kenshin. She sighed. He's such a gentleman. I wish....I wish....I wish we can be together for all eternity....  
  
"We're finally here Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin carefully placed the basket of food and jug of sake, before unrolling the picnic rug and spreading it over the grass before Kaoru sat down, he then proceeded to arrange all of the food out onto the rug and offered her a cup of sake, which she accepted.  
  
Oh, this is going so well, she thought as Kenshin sat down, and poured himself a cup of sake.  
  
They ate together as the sun set, and talked about various things, Yahiko, Sanosuke, the news, all sorts of things, and happily sipped their sake.  
  
It wasn't before long that Kaoru was swaying slightly, the effects of the sake were taking their effect and Kenshin, being the person he is, became worried.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you alright? Would you like to go home?"  
  
"I'm -hic- fine, don't worry about me, I'm al -hic- right now, Ken....shin," her eyes drift closed, and she fell back, her ribbon falling out of her hair and Kenshin caught her before her head hit the ground, as he finished packing everything away, he lay Kaoru out on the rug, and as he stroked her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes. Kenshin lowered his head slightly, and Kaoru raised her head slightly, the look in their eyes was enough for them and their lips lightly brushed against each other, before-  
  
THUD!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've run out of time, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and it'd be very nice if I could see some reviews, until then,  
  
Cheers,  
  
Tanuki Kaoru. 


	2. The Battousai once again

RUROUNI KENSHIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IF IT DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS??  
  
Summary: Kaoru's even more angry and irritated than usual, her feelings for a certain Rurouni have developed over the past few months, Kenshin knows, but is too shy to say anything, saying she deserves better....that's all I'll say for now....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm -hic- fine, don't worry about me, I'm al -hic- right now, Ken....shin," her eyes drift closed, and she fell back, her ribbon falling out of her hair and Kenshin caught her before her head hit the ground, as he finished packing everything away, he lay Kaoru out on the rug, and as he stroked her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes. Kenshin lowered his head slightly, and Kaoru raised her head slightly, the look in their eyes was enough for them and their lips lightly brushed against each other, before-  
  
THUD!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's eyes were stuck to the binoculars. His Futae no Kiwami hand was in a very thick bandage and so he sat there, crouching inside this very nasty looking bush which had little thorns here and there and putrid smelling pink flowers. ((in Sanosuke's opinion))  
  
"They're finally going to do it," thought Sanosuke, "finally, after months of waiting, I can see them at it," his eyes focused on the two and as they moved closer to each other, Sanosuke's normally rooster-hair was plastered to his forehead and his red bandana with it. Gosh, it was awfully hot in this bush.  
  
"Note to self, pick a more comfortable bush..."  
  
And as they brought their heads together, Sanosuke was practically squealing with delight, and had just moved his Futae no Kiwami hand out a bit and-  
  
THUD!  
  
It took all the self control and stamina he had just not to scream. He stared down at his Futae no Kiwami hand.  
  
"Oh man...no!"  
  
He quickly veered around, the two, so close, so painfully close broke apart.  
  
"Alright, I can live with the Missy's cooking, I can live with knowing that HE is still alive, but what the hell is going on here?!?!?!" little crosses appeared on his face, " I'm gonna beat the crap out of whatever did that!!!!!!!" he stared at the limp figure that had just rolled off of his poor Futae no Kiwami hand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As their lips lightly brushed each other-  
  
THUD!  
  
They turned around. Kenshin's eyes widened. "What in the name of the Ishin Shishi...?" Kaoru couldn't help but let out a single tear. She had been so close to him, she had felt his body heat, which she liked, and now, she had just missed out on a once in a blue moon chance.  
  
"Alright," she thought, "I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of whatever did that!!!" She stood up with new found strength, and started to march towards the direction that the thud came from, which was where Sanosuke currently was, her face beetroot red, eyes narrowed, and with so many little crosses she could have rivalled Misao when she first met Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" cried Kenshin, as he followed her, "wait!" and he drew out his sakabatou.  
  
"I'm going to help her knock the stuffing out of whatever did that, that I will,"  
  
What Battousai?  
  
Let me take over  
  
I'll help Kaoru knock out the stuffing better than you! And with your consent, I will show it no mercy! And you can resume this hard to get game with her!  
  
I'm am not playing hard to get with her! Battousai!!  
  
Alright, well, let me take over, I can defend her if she becomes in danger!  
  
No thank you, I don't need it, that I don't.  
  
It was a while before Kaoru's bokken to the head attack knocked him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Hurry up!" she cried as she stormed ahead.  
  
"Ororororororororororororo," said Kenshin as he rubbed his head and the large lump that had formed there before snapping out of it, standing up, and following Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Yahiko!" cried Sanosuke, "what the hell were you doin' in that tree?"  
  
Yahiko, still swirly eyed, in a very strange position, merely said, "my name is Yahiko, that it is, arararararararara."  
  
"Oh no, the Missy and Kenshin are approaching! Quick! Yahiko get in this bush! Now!"  
  
Yahiko complied, and crawled into the bush. Sanosuke immediately wished he hadn't offered, because Yahiko took up two thirds of the space and the tip of his shinai kept poking up Sanosuke's right nostril. They waited and tensed uneasily as they could hear Kaoru's thundering footsteps and flinched as they saw Kenshin's eyes take on a slightly amber hue. Sanosuke regretted getting out of bed this morning, his Futae no Kiwami hand was currently a cushion for Yahiko's rear end and it hurt so much.  
  
Yahiko prayed that his parents were watching over him from heaven and they would somehow stop the menacing Kenshin and Kaoru from beating the living snot out of him, and that he had sat in a different possition, because he was sitting on a very large, spongy, wet thing. ((AKA Sanosuke's bleeding heavily bandaged Futae No Kiwami hand))  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry. But that's all for now. Until next time,  
  
Tanuki Kaoru. 


	3. Is it fate or kismet?

RUROUNI KENSHIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IF IT DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS??  
  
Summary: Kaoru's even more angry and irritated than usual, her feelings for a certain Rurouni have developed over the past few months, Kenshin knows, but is too shy to say anything, saying she deserves better....that's all I'll say for now  
  


* * *

  
Yahiko prayed that his parents were watching over him from heaven and they would somehow stop the menacing Kenshin and Kaoru from beating the living snot out of him, and that he had sat in a different possition, because he was sitting on a very large, spongy, wet thing. ((AKA Sanosuke's bleeding heavily bandaged Futae No Kiwami hand))  
  


* * *

  
Kenshin, having let the Battousai take control over him, was currently following Kaoru, who had her bokken raised in the air, small crosses all over her beetroot red face. Kenshin, with his fully amber eyes, flipped sakabatou unsheathed by his side in his hand, and currently trying to impose some of his anger and power using his Swordsman Spirit upon the thing that broke up his special moment with Kaoru.  
  
"I'm going to beat down the thing that did this, so prepare to die...wherever you are."  
  


* * *

  
He sighed. He was sighing so much today. Misao had dragged him all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo, for her own reasons she had said to him. Eversince his return from Mount Hiei that moonlit-night, he had seen with his own eyes how much Misao had changed from the little girl he had known all those years ago, to the young woman she was now. He found himself wondering that fateful night if she loved him after she had hugged him after he returned. These questions had nagged his mind that whole night and he founs himself experiencing for the first time in his life, the pains and agony to love.  
  


* * *

  
Misao was tired. Even though she was barely carrying everything, except maybe for three roll-up pouches which contained her 6 sets of daggers used for the Kansatsu Tobi Kunei, and a light satchel of food and water. She felt sorry for Aoshi. She had made them take the long way instead of the train just to save a few Yen, and he had to lug her clothes bag, not to mention his own. Misao had always loved Aoshi, even when he had joned up with Shishio, it pained her heart to see him hurt, and when he came back that night from Mount Hiei the way he was, she realised that she loved him, not as a brotherly or sisterly love, but she loved him as a woman loved a man...how she wished that he noticed, he was so silent, so...cold on the outside, but she knew deep down, he was a warm and caring person, and she knew that she will never satisfy his tastes, a man like that, and a Weasel, couples like that only existed in stories that Okina had seldom told her when she was young. She was tired.  
  
"Aoshi, lets stay here for tonight, we will head for the Kamiya Dojo tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"...hai."  
  
And together, they walked into the park like place, with it's many cherry blossoms and wonderful lake.  
  


* * *

  
Yahiko had never been more terrified in his life. Even that time, where he had argued with the head of the Shuei Yakuza all those months ago, paled in comparison to what was happening now. Back then, even if the Yakuza were scary, they didn't beat you unless of some good reason to them, they killed you. Okay. Kaoru had often given him a bokken to the head attack, and he had gotten used to it, but the fact of Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, not to mention Battousai's strength and unrelenting fury, Yahiko prayed that his parents would protect him, no matter what, well, at least he hoped that Sanosuke would at least put up a fight long enough for him to run. He shifted uncomfortably. He had picked such a bad place to sit. He was sitting on a large, wet, spongy thing that had wet his hakama ((or his pants, I think they're called hakamas)) all the way through to his rear end.  
  


* * *

  
Sanosuke sat there, quivering. The pain in his Futae no Kiwami hand was unbearable, he felt very uncomfortable with the tip of Yahiko's shinai up his nose, and he was suffocating in this putrid smelling bush with horrible litte pink flowers. It took all of his self control and willpower just not to scream from the pain he was experiencing and how he wish he could just shove Yahiko off for the Missy to beat while making his getaway.  
  
He dearly regretted getting out of bed today  
  


* * *

  
"We are here Miss Kaoru," with that, he extended his hand to part the bush, but-  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
Kenshin stopped. He turned around briefly before turning to face those who had called, his eyes having gone back to the normal, sedate violet and the Rurouni grin back on his face. Kaoru had lowered her bokken, her face becoming a normal skin colour ((I'm Aussie, so don't tell me I'm a bad speller)) and the anger disappearing to be replaced with surprise.  
  
"Hello, long time no see! How are you guys?"  
  
With that, Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi and Misao walked of into the sunset, hold their significent others' arms.  
  


* * *

  
Sanosuke and Yahiko breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yahiko, get your big butt off of my hand!" cried Yahiko, who rolled off.  
  
"Hey, what'd you just say?!?!"  
  
"I said get your big butt off of my hand  
  


* * *

  
"Grrrrr," and with that, he leaped onto Sanosuke's back and started to gnaw his hair.  
  
"Hey, what the hell were you doing in that tree Yahiko?"  
  
"Following you, you bastard!"  
  
"Who are you calling a bastard, little kid?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Stop it with the little thing!! And I am NOT A KID  
  


* * *

  
And they left together for the Kamiya Dojo....still bickering, into the sunset.  
  


* * *

  
Whew! My hand hurts. Oh well. I hope you've enjoyed this Chapter. I hope you all have a nice day, and could you do me a favour; see that little button on the left "submit a review"? Click on it, and leave me a review.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Tanuki Kaoru. 


	4. A bit of fashion talk

RUROUNI KENSHIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IF IT DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS??  
  
Summary: Kaoru's even more angry and irritated than usual, her feelings for a certain Rurouni have developed over the past few months, Kenshin knows, but is too shy to say anything, saying she deserves better....that's all I'll say for now  
  
And they left together for the Kamiya Dojo....still bickering, into the sunset.  
  
Kaoru was busily showing Misao her way around the Kamiya Dojo and Aoshi was sitting in the small garden in the courtyard of the Dojo siping some green tea, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts roam freely about.  
  
He found himself thinking about Misao, and how she was always so bright and bubbly and completely innocent and how he was on top of her and...  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as the shoji (screen door) slid open and saw Sano and the little brat trying to sneak in. He noted how they were covered in bush leaves with the occasional pink flower and and twig, also, more alarming, was that Sano's right hand was bleeding through the thick bandage.  
  
"It is no use trying to get in, for Kaoru has returned," he said quietly. They froze, and turned around slowly.  
  
"Oy! I didn't know you were there Aoshi! So, what brings you to Tokyo?" exclaimed Sano, completely oblivious to Aoshi's roaming eyes as he peered at his twig filled hair. Yahiko sweatdropped.  
  
"My reasons concern none of you, and I could be asking you the same question," he replied coolly, indicating to Yahiko and Sano's tree-filed state.  
  
"Erm...we...um....were..."  
  
Kaoru was pointing to various things in the Dojo and telling her the all had sentimental significance. But Misao wasn't paying attention, her mind was fixed on the man sitting outside, and how he was surrounded by two other people...what? TWO OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!! AOSHI- SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao sprinted to the shoji before sliding it open.  
  
"Misao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kaoru, a cross appearing on her face.  
  
"Erm...we...um....were..." Yahiko started.  
  
Suddenly, the shoji slided open.  
  
"Kansatsu Tobi Kunei!!!!!!!!!!!!" And they were all showered with daggers.  
  
Aoshi had pulled out his twin Kodachis from their sheath and was twirling them around lazily to deflect the Kunei daggers and they fell to the ground with a series of loud clatters while he continued to sip his tea. However, Sano and Yahiko were having a bit more difficulty.  
  
It seems as though Misao had improved on her Tobi Kunei attack because instead of just showering them all with daggers, they all landed on strategic places around the body.  
  
Yahiko's face was tomato red as he ran around the garden, one hand over his face, one hand around the waistline of his hakama as one of the daggers had cut his belt-like sash so that if he let go, his hakama would fall down to reveal his...erm...underwear, and he DEFINITELY did not want that to happen.  
  
Sano was having even less luck protecting himself from the Kunei daggers, it had almost completely shredded his beloved 'Aku' white jacket and there was a long, wide gash across the fabric of his pants that covered his bottom, revealing his red and white polkadot undies.  
  
Misao and Kaoru burst into raucous fits of laughter. Aoshi quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow Sano, I never imagined you out of all people would be interested in undergarment fashion trend, for polkadots are the latest fashion trend in underwear," gasped Kaoru, in between loud fits of laughter.  
  
"You should see Aoshi-sama's, there silk and have-" began Misao.  
  
"That's quite enough, de gozaru yo," came a soft voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around. The temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. Aoshi's face was slightly tinged with pink.  
  
Kenshin was standing there, in his usual fuschia gi and white hakama, but he was sporting a brand new apron with little duck chicks, a bemused smile on his face. He looked absolutely adorable.  
  
Now it was Yahiko and Sano's turn to join in laughing, but they all stopped when they noticed a slight amber glint in his eyes as they flashed dangerously around the courtyard. Aoshi stared.  
  
Kenishin cleared his throat and said, while carefully avoiding Kaoru's intense blue eyes, "dinner is ready to eat now that it is, yellow catfish with daikon radish and tofu, come and eat quickly before it gets cold. There will also be some sake."  
  
"Did someone say sake?"  
  
Kenshin's hand grasped the handle of his sword as he drew, while the figure emerged from behind the bamboo bushes and out into the crowd....  
  
Tanikao: Well, there you have it. Another chapter of Funny Love Story, I hope you've enjoyed ARGH!!!!!  
  
Kenshingumi, Oniwabanshuu, and various other characters appear  
  
A little boy with very little and slightly narrowed brown eyes ran out into the arms of Tanikao  
  
Little boy: Help me!  
  
Tanikao: drawing her katana what's your name little fella?  
  
Little boy: Tsutomu.  
  
Saito: Get back here you little brat!  
  
Tanikao: Hello Saito.  
  
Saito: Hey Tanikao, have you seen a little boy?  
  
Tanikao: Why?  
  
Saito: Cause he's my son, his name's Tsutomu and its time for his bath.  
  
Tanikao: Nup. Haven't seen him.  
  
Kenshin: He's behind Tanikao.  
  
Tsutomu: ...eep  
  
Saito: Come on son, time for your bath, after this, Daddy will read you a story. You will pay for lying to me Tanikao...  
  
Tanikao: Oh yeah? TOKIO!  
  
A very beautiful woman pops in wearing a pale blue kimono and silver obi, her eyes scanning the room  
  
Saito: Oh bleep [had to censor that for the little kiddies, if you want to hear it, imagine it]  
  
Tokio: little cross on forehead Don't swear in front of Tsutomu. I swear, one of these days I'll get you a swear jar. You really need it 'Jime.  
  
Saito: Yes ma'am. to Tanikao You will pay.  
  
Tokio: Its about time you took time off work, you need to care more about Tsutomu, you only see him once a week!  
  
Saito: I have work!!! thinking man, I really need a cigarette.  
  
Sano: Here hands Saito a packet  
  
Saito: Thanks rooster head.  
  
Tanikao: Well...I really need to go now, bye bye! Make sure to leave a review! 


End file.
